cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dodge Cuyann
NOTE: ''This page is undergoing a massive revamp. Do not panic, thank you. :"To be prepared for war is one of the most effective means of preserving peace." :―Boomdodger to Commander Shamus (made by Booster Skirata) CT-1121, or ARC-1121, was a force-sensitive clone trooper lieutenant in the Grand Army of the Republic that was given the nickname Boomdodger, sometimes called Boom, for avoiding explosions during his time in training on the watery world Kamino. His full name Boomdodger '('Boom'ika) Kal Prosstang 'was given to him later. Boomdodger was a respected and honored officer during the Clone Wars in the 501st Legion under the command of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex. He was the leading commander of the Marvel Platoon - their name given to them for their outstanding success on the battlefield during the war. At one point Order 66 was executed by Emperor Palpatine, resulting in the deaths of most of the Jedi in the Jedi Order to the clone troopers. Boomdodger was a force-senitive clone trooper, so he and his squad - Dodge Squad - deserted the army to join the Rebel Alliance. Boomdodger made his way through the ranks of the Rebel Alliance and eventually became a sergeant in the army. He lead several soldiers into battle alongside Dodge Squad and the Jedi General Kahar Zamet - who Boomdodger later becomes good friends with in his later life. After surviving the Battle of Hoth, Boomdodger regroups with the rebels - thanks to his personal cruiser the ''Swift Eagle - and was promoted to the rank of marshal captain in the army. Boomdodger used the ''Swift Eagle ''to fight against the Imperial army over the world Endor. Sometime after the Galactic Civil War, Boomdodger trained to become a Jedi and after a few months of training traveled to Ilum to construct his first lightsaber. Some time passed and Boomdodger suffered from amnesia after a crash on the world Mandalore. The True Mandalorians of the Mandalorian Guild took him in and trained him to become one of them. After a while, Boomdodger's astromech droid, M1-L0, appeared to Boomdodger and told him of who he was. His memory returned to him and he informed the Mandalorian Guild's leader, Beviin Kabur, of his discovery, and he returned to Coruscant to rejoin the Jedi Order and formed the ''Jetiimando'ade ''(Jedi Mandalorians). During this time Boomdodger also received immortality from Kahar. Once Boomdodger returned to Coruscant, he was there for a time, and eventually went to Dantooine on a mission for the Mandalorian Guild. There, he met Cryshta Margo, who he later marries. They had twin kids, Prosstang Marshta and Prosstang Zill, about a year later. Some time later, Kahar Zamet's old enemy, Darth Varan, started a conquest on the galaxy and took over Coruscant, killing nearly all the known Jedi. What remained were the Twelve Jedi. After Varan was ended and the galaxy was saved, however almost a hundred years after Darth Sovechk, an old enemy of Boomdodger's, started his own conquest to take over the Jedi Order and rule the Sith. Later, another old Sith, Kryn, started his own conquest of the galaxy. Biography' Pre-Clone Wars On the year 32 BBY, the DNA of the bounty hunter Jango Fett was cloned to make an army for the Jedi to fight against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. However at a point when the cloning process was taking place, a small batch of clones - who would later become the renowned Dodge Squad - received an accident. In the middle of the accident, a force-sensitive DNA part somehow made its way into their DNA, and after the problem was fixed, they moved on through the process, the force-sensitivity lingering inside. Once they were fully cloned and born, the clone CT-1121 immediately went into training. Soon he became a cadet learning to become an officer. He trained under the watch of the Cuy'val Dar. Once Boomdodger graduated from his early learning to be a clone trooper officer, and the rest of Dodge Squad joined with Boomdodger for the rest of their training. Boomdodger would later continue to lead them in their later lives as cadets and soldiers of the Republic. As a cadet, Boomdodger had a rival who had disliked, for some reason Boomdodger did not know, whose codename was CT-9922, who was given the nickname Roughhouser because of his behavior on the training courses and around Boomdodger - especially Boomdodger. He was known for his taking down of droids through physical acts instead of using his blaster rifle. Boomdodger didn't obtain his nickname until later when he first started training on the advanced clone cadet courses. He was given the nickname Boomdodger because of his skill to easily avoid explosions caused by the enemy droids. He did not officially name himself this until after his fellow cadets were always calling him that. At first he was not happy at this and figured they were making fun of him, but he was later respected and he made his name Boomdodger. Boomdodger and Dodge Squad trained together on the training courses once they were of the age. Their age, in fact, seemed almost as if doubled, because in less than ten years they were of adult maturity. The Citadel Course The Citadel Course was just about the hardest training course in the entire facility. It was for the most adept of clone cadets to train on - for those that had passed most of their earlier tests and other courses. Dodge Squad trained on the Citadel Course several times before their final run on it, which would prove them all worthy to be in the army, and would also prove Boomdodger worthy to become an officer. He had already passed most of his tests to become one, this one would determine whether or not that wish would come true. "Droidpopper, Blastcharger, take the ones on the right," Boomdodger cried out to his fellow soldiers and brothers, practicing his commanding skill. The two obeyed, and began to take out their opponents, computer-controlled droids that were programmed to attack the clones. "Blasthitter, take the left! Snapshot, with me!" He waved his hand as he said that, gesturing for the clone, Snapshot, to follow as Blasthitter began taking down droids on their left. With the others providing cover for Boomdodger and Snapshot, the two clones made their way forward, taking out any droids in their path, and got behind cover. Boomdodger ordered the other three to make their way to them, and they rushed over and behind the short wall. Boomdodger gave a hand signal, telling them to take out the turrets above them on top the Citadel itself. When that was done, they made their way across the small field in a "V" formation. Once they got to the Citadel base, they used their grappling hooks to scale its wall and run to the top, meanwhile Blastcharger drew the droids' fire. Successful, Boomdodger and the rest of Dodge Squad cheered in victory, and were after that promoted to a full private rank, and Boomdodger was made a sergeant. He was told that if he proved his worth on the battlefield once the day came, a higher rank was in store for him. Post-Citadel Challenge Dodge Squad became ARC Troopers (Advanced Recon Commandos) after their completion of the Citadel Challenge for their outstanding work and success. They were given some of the first ARC armor, and on his own, Boomdodger painted a True Mandalorian symbol on the side of his helmet, for he had an interest in the Mandalorians and their culture. In the days before the war broke out, Boomdodger was stationed - like all other clones - on Kamino. However, his mission was to work with the others of high rank there in overseeing the other clones train to become soldiers of the Republic. He watched several squads train with each other, on courses such as the "infamous" Citadel Course. One of the most unsuccessful squads was Gamea Squad, lead by CT-2266, who was nicknamed for his uninviting personality, and therefore nicknamed Shadowknight. They had three attempts on the Citadel Challenge before their fourth try, where they were barely successful. Soon, on 22 BBY, ten years after Boomdodger was first born from Jango Fett's DNA, the time for war came. Dodge Squad left on a Venator-class Star Destroyer to do battle with the Separatists. Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Republic Category:Jar'Kai Form Masters Category:Ebon Hawk Pilots Category:Humans Category:Jar'Dai Form Masters Category:Swift Eagle Pilots Category:New Republic Category:Jedi Master Category:Darth Revan's Apprentice Category:Sentinel Category:Rebel Leader Category:Rebellion Category:General Category:Mandalorian Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Ner'Vods Category:Lieutenant Category:Jedi of the New Order Category:Clan Prosstang Category:The Survivors Category:The Justice Alliance Category:Married Characters Category:Jedi High Council Member Category:Clones Category:501st Legion Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Mercenary Category:Jetiimando'ade Category:Lieutenant Commander Category:Millitary officer Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Leader Category:ARC Trooper Category:Blademaster